The present invention relates to a water squirt toy. More specifically, this invention discloses the use of a squeeze bulb secured to one end of a tubular member.
While the invention is particularly applicable to a water squirt toy utilizing a squeeze bulb to pressurize water held in a tubular water-retaining chamber of the toy. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention can readily be adapted for use in other toy environments.
Water pistols are well known in the toy art. Also known are various other types of water squirting toys which may operate on the syringe principle. Some of these toys utilize a plunger to both pull water into the toy and to push water back out of the toy. It is also known to utilize a squeeze bulb to both suck water into a toy and to push the water back out of the toy. However, none of these types of toys has been found to be particularly advantageous in terms of quickly allowing the intake of water or another liquid into a water retaining chamber of the toy. In other words, the filling of the toy with water takes quite some time due to the small opening through which the water needs to flow. In addition, the known toys do not allow one to pressurize a liquid held in the toy by way of pneumatic pressure before expelling the liquid from the toy. While it is known to mechanically pressurize a liquid, such as by a plunger, the use of pneumatic pressure for this purpose is not known.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved liquid squirting toy which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others and provides a liquid squirting toy which is simple in design, economical to manufacture and simple to use.